A Whisper in the Night
by Departed
Summary: “Are you scared?” She whispered softly. “No,” I uttered, and in an instant, the knot in the towel unraveled, falling to the floor in a messy heap. AU, Alice/Bella. Oneshot, lemon.


**Title: **A Whisper in the Night

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **Bella's a vampire in this story, and so is Alice, of course. My first girl/girl lemon. Yeah...

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hesitating, I held a shard of glass in the palm of my hand, unable to see how an object so fragile could possibly injure someone. I thought it to be a bit funny how easily human memories could fade.

Couldn't something this sharp sink through human flesh?

I swept my gaze over to the remains of the shower glass, swept neatly into a pile near the sink, and allowed a deep groan to escape my lips.

"Esme's going to kill me," I murmured to myself, already planning a way to blame Emmett for the incident. He was more likely to slam his elbow against the glass and destroy the entire thing to pieces. Hell, his head was even an option, seeing as how he left his mark on the wall just a week ago.

I cringed slightly at the image of Esme's reaction. Who knew she could be so… angry?

I draped my fingers over a random towel and wrapped it firmly around my chest, allowing the silky cloth to soak through the droplets of water on my skin. I knew there was no need to worry about the mess getting picked up. The question wasn't whether I could hide the evidence within a second.

It was whether Home Depot was open this late at night.

Slipping through the door in a graceful motion, I picked up on the silence penetrating through the house, and sighed, thrilled that the others weren't back from hunting. It was sort of nice to be alone once in a while, even if my midnight was a bit creepy.

I came to a halt at the very end of the hallway, however, as I caught the scent of someone else. The intoxicating aroma of what appeared to be a type of floral fragrance spread through the air, growing stronger as I neared my room.

It was surprising, yet all too familiar…

"Alice?" I uttered, my tone playful and delighted.

She caught my eye as I said her name, her face brightly lit with her charming smile, and her eyes smoldering in the usual deep honey combined with gold, reflecting off the excitement evident on her flawless face. Her body was sprawled on top of my bed, which had become useless over the years, while holding what appeared to be a book in her small hands.

"Even when you've become one of us, you're unable to keep everything from breaking," she joked, her voice filling the room with a beautiful sound. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Bella."

"You can start by saying 'hi,'" I murmured quietly, though I knew she could hear me.

I looked at her before closing the door, her face expressionless, her body motionless.

"Hello."

I threw a pillow at her with as little strength I could muster, all the while laughing.

"You had a vision on it, didn't you?" I asked abruptly, silencing my giggles. I glared. "And you didn't tell me?"

She shrugged, a smile spread across her lips. "You should know me by now," she said. "I learned my lesson. My visions aren't always accurate."

"But they're accurate enough," I pointed out.

Another shrug. "True, but it wouldn't be any fun if you knew beforehand, would it?"

I placed a hand over my mouth, feigning what I had hoped would be shock and anger. I admit, I was a bit irritated, but I learned a thing or two about jokes throughout my miserable years of having Emmett as a brother.

"You're a terrible actress," Alice laughed.

I scowled, turning my back to her so I faced the closet. "Like you can do any bett-"

But then I paused, my eyes quickly scanning the contents of my closet, or to be more specific, what was _not _in the cramped space. It was empty. Completely bare of what clothing I had been forced to buy in Alice's presence. Just… empty.

"Alice," I murmured, silently repeating to myself that I was stupid for even thinking I was robbed. _Robbed_ in a house full of vampires. "Where are all my clothes?"

"I hid them," she responded without the slightest hesitation, all the while muffling a giggle with her hand.

I turned. "Why?" I was… stunned, really. This was completely out of character for her. Wasn't this pixie known for sneaking clothes _in_, not _out_? I mean, after all this time that I've known her for, I couldn't even count the number of times she literally kidnapped me and dragged me to the mall.

She shrugged for what seemed like the thousandth time, though this time was different, and it took me a while to distinguish what it was as I stood there, incredulous. Her face seemed to resemble that of a young girl with a guilty pleasure, attempting to hide it from her parents with an innocent appearance. I hated to admit it, but she _was _a great actress. Though, with the mischievous look glinting in her eyes, I had every reason to take it with caution.

"No reason," she simply responded, and before I knew it, she was a few feet away from where I stood. "I just thought you wouldn't need them."

I stared at her, blankly, unable to properly comprehend her explanation. Alice… _Alice Cullen _implying that clothing isn't needed? What kind of sick world was I living in?

"Wh-what're you doing?" I hadn't realized I was paralyzed with anxiety until she took a step closer, her gaze, filled with desire, I realized, drilling into my own.

"Alice," I squeaked, almost like a mouse. "Alice," I repeated, my breathing growing increasingly uneven, not that I needed it, anyway. "Everyone's hunting. They'll be back soon."

She smiled, shaking her head. "No they won't," and she pointed to herself, as if it were obvious. "I can see the future, remember?"

Another step, and I absentmindedly pressed my back against the wall, every inch counting as an invisible wall between us.

"We can't do this, Alice," I stuttered, and I knew if my heart hadn't stopped beating the moment the venom pierced through my chest, it would have been as quick as lightning. "We agreed we wouldn't let it happen again."

"And how has it been going for you?" She asked, inching herself closer as every second ticked by. "Every minute of every day is torture for me, Bella. Just… _not _being able to touch you or even hold you the way I want to is excruciating, like there's some kind of attraction that can't be broken," but then she paused, coming to a halt before me, her face merely inches from my own. "Just tell me you don't feel the same way, Bella, and I can promise you nothing more will ever happen."

I could feel her now, Alice, as her breath trickled down the side of my neck and collarbone, causing my chest to swell. There was no point in denying the unbearable heat radiating from my body, heat caused by her, and the scorching fire that blazed within my core.

"I feel it," I breathed out, catching her exhilarating scent once again. "I…" She was so close now, and I could feel the monster in me, ready to pounce. "Oh God. I want to."

She took another step, small but graceful, and another before she pressed her petite body against my own, a mere towel the only item separating me from my desires. A whimper was what escaped from my throat the moment she moved closer, grinding her hips into mine that created a delicious friction that ran down my body like an electric current.

I inhaled deeply as Alice's hand became a magnet to my heated flesh, trailing her fingertips across my waist and above my chest, resting upon my cheek. My breath hitched as she brought her face closer, breathing in my scent, and all I could possibly think about was the fact that her thigh was nudged comfortably in between my legs.

"Are you scared?" She whispered softly, showering me with her panting.

The throbbing heated within my core, growing unbearable with every touch.

"No," I uttered, and in an instant, the knot in the towel unraveled, falling to the floor in a messy heap.

A purr vibrated through Alice's chest, sending her eyes lower to my currently nude body. I would've blushed if I could, though I never had the chance to dwell on it before I was easily pinned to the wall, held tightly by Alice's hands around my bare waist.

"You're absolutely stunning," Alice whispered.

She pressed her lips against my neck and smiled before placing them on my own, kissing me softly at first, but then quickly and urgently. She bit the lower portion of my lip softly and sucked, emitting a moan from me, and soon her tongue found its way through, exploring my mouth.

My hands intertwined with Alice's short, black hair, fingers hungrily searching for her flesh. My eyes shot open as I realized she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her thin blouse, her erect nipples painfully grinding against my chest.

I sighed as she pulled away and, closing my eyes, I tilted my head back in pleasure as her lips made contact with my skin. She trailed kisses along my stomach, going agonizingly lower, and I subconsciously slid against the wall, falling to the floor while Alice remained in her position between my thighs. She traced her hands along my ribcage before reaching her destiny.

Her hands moved to my breasts and cupped them in her palms, groping them and slowly taking each of my nipples between her fingertips. Arching into her, she slid on top of me. Her tongue glided against my torso and, with a shuttering gasp, her tongue swirled around my breasts and sucked before they could harden.

"Oh God," I whimpered, spreading my legs apart to wrap around Alice's waist. "Alice…"

My hands began roaming her back, clawing at her shirt with undeniable pleasure tearing me inch by inch. I could feel her soft skin beneath me as I tucked my hands beneath her shirt and, in response, she went back to my lips, kissing my jaw.

I raised my hands up higher, tracing her spine with my fingertips, causing her to shiver. I smiled and lifted the shirt above Alice's head, giving me full view of her perfect breasts, round and breathtaking.

Literally.

"Touch me," she whispered, her voice pained and soft. "Please."

I immediately complied, flipping her over onto the floor and straddled her between my legs, cherishing the amazing feeling of my burning core rubbing against her crotch. Sinking lower, I pressed my breasts against Alice's, shifting over to place kisses over her lips, jaw, and collarbone.

A deep moan spilled through her lips, immediately causing a new wave of excitement to wash over me. It was absolutely… arousing to hear, and I could feel the wetness soak through Alice's pants.

Her pants.

I reached out and grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly as my other hand rested against her waist. Her hips jerked in a rapid motion, barely noticeable, and yet, I wanted more.

In a quick and graceful act, I snapped the zipper in half and tore the fabric down her thighs, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her legs.

She didn't seem to care.

And with a graceful flip of my wrist, the piece of cloth flew across the room and into a hidden corner. I took a deep breath, and turned my gaze over to the beauty before me, taking in Alice's stunning features.

The sight left me positively insane, the passion merely growing. Her curves fit perfectly beneath her laced, black panties, showering me with her scent. I could smell her, practically taste the wetness centering between her legs.

The hidden portion of her body I wanted desperately to touch.

"Kiss me," she whispered softly, and I did.

I moved up and captured Alice's lips, using my hand to tease her breast and her hardened nipple as my fingers slowly played with her panties. She whimpered through my mouth and closed her eyes, applying pressure on my lower back as I thrust myself against her bare flesh, our bodies moving as one, the heat increasing with the friction.

I pulled away from the kiss to look at her, her eyes shining brilliantly with what I thought to be passion and…

Love.

She smiled as a response to my unspoken question, pressing her lips softly against my own.

And ever so slowly, I placed my fingertips beneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, my breath hitching in my throat the moment she was fully exposed to me.

I swallowed, hard, the pulsing between my legs growing, pounding, throbbing. I never wanted anyone so much in my entire existence.

Ever.

Sensing my hesitation, Alice intertwined her fingers with my own and squeezed my hand, reassuringly. She spread her legs wider for easier access.

Smiling to myself, I committed myself to her request and pulled apart her interior walls, slipping my tongue into her glistening folds.

Her whimpering easily turned into soft moaning, whispers and murmurs piercing through the silence.

I shivered with pleasure, Alice's body trembling as her weight was placed in my arms, which were wrapped securely around her waist.

She was so _wet._

It was devastatingly and extraordinarily wonderful. The feeling of her soft, silky flesh beneath my lips was mind blowing as I began to tease her clit, flicking it with my tongue, sucking it, and softly biting it with my teeth.

Alice's sounds merely grew louder, the moans echoing in the silence like music. The movement of her body grew into gentle rhythms as she began thrusting her hips into my face, arousing me even further.

With a tender kiss against her folds, my fingers moved in, the moisture soaking them one by one as I located her slit. Swirling around it, I pulled myself closer to Alice and pressed my breasts against hers, kissing her passionately.

I slid a finger in.

We both emitted a shuttering gasp, Alice with the pleasure of teasing her walls, and me, cherishing the feeling of her tightness. The heat. The pulse.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I thrust another finger into her, slowly curling them around, all the while using my thumb to play with her clit.

"Faster…" Alice whimpered.

I obeyed.

A third finger went in, and immediately I spread her legs further, pushing in deeper, and pulling out just enough to go back in.

In.

Out.

A scream escaped her precious lips, and I kissed her forehead, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Bella," Alice moaned.

She said my name beautifully, rolling off her tongue in the voice of an angel's. I wanted to save that sound, keep it in my memory for the rest of eternity.

And then, as I thrust the fourth and final finger into Alice, I could feel her, her walls tightening around my hold, her gasps of ecstasy reflecting the quivers of her body.

I pulled away as she climaxed, her bare chest rising and falling as I gently placed her on the floor. I stared at her for a moment, admiring the gorgeous features she possessed, before licking Alice's moisture from my hand.

"I'm not done with you," I heard her murmur, and I looked up to see a seductive look twinkling in her honey colored eyes.

And before I could respond, I was pinned to the ground, her crotch, still wet, placed directly on top of my left thigh.

I moaned as she lowered her mouth to mine, quickly dragging her kisses down my torso and stomach, a shiver running down my spine as she stopped to lick my breasts.

Alice came to a halt, however, right before placing her lips upon my aching center. Her gaze, intent and serious, was directed toward the wall before me.

I waited, knowing very well that she was having a vision.

"They're coming back," Alice whispered, sorrow evident in her tone. "Soon. Very soon."

I never imagined how a few simple words could bring so much disappointment within seconds. I knew if I were still human, Alice could sense that I wasn't afraid, or nervous, for that matter.

She stood up to grab her panties from the side, though she paused the moment I reached for her hand.

"Let them see," I demanded, confidence dominating, a part of me I never knew I had.

Alice eyed me, confused. "What?"

"I'm tired of hiding," I responded with a low whisper. "I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not, Alice. I can't go through with this, lying every day," I sighed. "To be with you, but _not _be with you."

"Bella," she murmured, leaning down to clutch my face in her hand. "Ar-are you positive?"

I wrapped my fingers around her wrist as she held it there, and I kissed her softly. "More than ever."

She caught my eyes and held it there, several different emotions darting across her flawless face. A smile spread across her lips, and I could see the tears in her eyes that could never be shed, and, if I listened closely, I could make out the faint beating of her heart that had died long ago.

Though the heart she gave me has always lived.

I didn't need to tell her I loved her, and in more ways than one. She already knew just by the way I held her, those same emotions revealed in her eyes.

The sound of a door slamming could be heard downstairs, followed by Emmett's annoying screams echoing in the hallways.

"Kiss me," she demanded, her voice a whisper in the night.

And I did.


End file.
